


Drop it

by Steangine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Grimmjow in a gigai experiencing the Living World, Ichigo is dumb, M/M, fluff?, ice-cream, steangine ko-fi, surprise crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: Ichigo wanted to drop that errand.Grimmjow wanted to drop that gigai.Urahara kept dropping hints.But only the wrong thing had dropped (for now).[This is for spicy-kiki, I hope you'll enjoy it!]





	Drop it

“Kurosaki, what’s this?”

Since that morning, Ichigo had heard so many times Grimmjow asking _what’s this?,_ sometimes calling his names, sometimes not, that he had lost the count after the twentieth, more or less.

Surely the Living World should appear like a box filled with wonders in the eyes of someone who spent all his new existence as a Hollow in an empty world where the only notable features were the endless land of white sand and the throne were once Aizen laid his conceited butt. Colours, sounds, smells, textures: too many receptions all at once for Grimmjow to being able to analyse and catalogue them with needed calm, and he kept turning his head in every direction, reacting to whatever new stimulus popped around him. He looked like a cat following the flight of an insect. But, for the sake of his already scarcely relaxing day, Ichigo locked that thought inside his head without letting it slip from the mouth.

More than once, Ichigo dared to look away for a handful of seconds, and, when he brought his attention back to his side, where Grimmjow was supposed to be, Grimmjow wasn’t there anymore. Either he walked further, following the ringtone of a mobile or the delicious scent of freshly baked bread, either he dropped behind, staring at the rainbow rain of candies behind the window of a shop.

Each time, Ichigo had to go and catch him because they had no much time to waste. Even if Ichigo found himself indulging every single time in a fond observation of Grimmjow’s expression: his face tensed not by anger but by a genuine feeling of surprise and interest, his eyes glimmering with curiosity and his mouth not curved in the usual sly or annoyed grimace. He looked human, he looked _handsome_.

“That’s an ice-cream kiosk.” Ichigo explained after he caught the trail of his sight.

“…do you eat that melted stuff?”

“Usually when it’s warm, yes.”

“The ice-cream?”

“No, the weather.” Thinking it was settled, Ichigo kept walking, but he failed to hear Grimmjow’s steps near him, so he turned back and found him still contemplating the old lady who passed a chocolate ice cream to a young girl wearing a school uniform. “If we finish this early, we can come back and buy one.”

Grimmjow suddenly took shelter behind his angered frown. “Hah, I don’t need that, I eat souls.”

“But you’re in a gigai right now. You cannot feast on souls.”

He needed to assimilate food and liquids, Urahara recommended it more than once, probably foreseeing the consequences of Grimmjow’s stubborness. At least, Ichigo thought, he stopped scratching himself like a cat trying to get rid of fleas; or he stopped doing it while Ichigo was watching, which wasn’t such an improbable guess.

“I’ll be out of here soon enough.”

Grimmjow remarked, then added something Ichigo couldn’t completely grasp, but it sounded like _If only I could kill this thing and get out_. The thought crossed his mind as soon as Urahara tricked him into the gigai; Ichigo, for his misfortune, was there to witness the whole process that would probably haunt his dreams for a while. However, right before Grimmjow could slice his own throat, Urahara pointed out that a wasted gigai would be a quite the bad debt towards him. As fast as Grimmjow grabbed one of the swords Urahara kept in his shop, he stopped his hand, with the blade one millimetre from leaving a neat cut on the skin. Of all that, what impressed Ichigo the most was the self-confidence Grimmjow had in taking his life with his own hands in order to free his soul: no trembling hands, no indecision made the blade falter. He was a warrior indeed.

“Are you really sure you want to give Urahara a weakened gigai?”

Ichigo struck the right nerve, as a shadow of fear passed through Grimmjow’s eyes before leaving place for his usual bored sharp glance.

“…whatever.”

Urahara sent them to retrieve a package from a man. Ichigo expected things to fall apart quickly, involving some Hollow invasion, or some Shinigami who went crazy and thirsted revenge towards Soul Society, as it often happened whenever Urahara was involved. Plus, Urahara sent Grimmjow with him, which was quite suspicious. However, they went to the man’s house and took the package, a small cube wrapped in brown paper without nothing happening.

During the way back, it was Ichigo’s turn to look around, waiting for anything dangerous to fall on them from the sky or bursting out from the soil. He was so concentrated in being attentive towards something that wasn’t there yet, that he lost sight of Grimmjow again and didn’t notice until he had to stop to a traffic light.

“Wha-? Grimmjow?”

He was nowhere to be seen, and Ichigo was about to dash back when Grimmjow appeared from around a corner, holding two ice creams.

“What?” Grimmjow snorted at his confused face. “Here.” And shoved one ice cream into his right hand.

“…how did you get these?”

“Your wallet.”

“What?!”

“I know how to use money! I used to live in this world once and still have some memories!”

What bothered Ichigo was that Grimmjow disappeared for long enough to buy some ice creams and be back after taking his wallet from the pocket of the jacket, and he didn’t notice a single thing for how he was worried about a probable incoming threat.

“And why you bought me one?”

“Because it’s your wallet.”

That was Grimmjow’s sense of honour kicking in.

“Well, thank you. Even if I didn’t want an ice cream right no–” Ichigo had no time to finish that Grimmjow took the cone back. “Hey!”

“Then it’s mine.”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t eating it!”

Ichigo struggled to get his ice cream back, stretching both arms as Grimmjow raised his to keep them as far as possible from his grasp range. However, with two ice creams to watch, in order not to drop them, Grimmjow’s loss was inevitable, and he had to give the treat back to Ichigo.

“Tsk, ungrateful prick.”

“Shut up.” Ichigo took a mouthful of his ice cream, enjoying the sweet texture of chocolate.

The light turned green and many people gathered at both sides of the road started crossing. Grimmjow was still looking at his ice cream, looking unsure on how to eat it. Ichigo noticed the side glance he threw at him, but pretended not to notice, and kept licking from the bottom to the top, giving Grimmjow a hard time to decide if that could be considered eating something. Then, Grimmjow brought the ice cream close to his mouth, ready to take the first mouthful. Ichigo couldn’t help but forget for the moment being about his own ice cream and look at the hesitant movement of Grimmjow’s lips slowly opening and–

_ Thump. _

–and the ice cream falling from the top of the cone straight on the road. Both Grimmjow and Ichigo stared at the pitiful shapeless chocolate cream starting its inevitable melting on the warm tar.

“I’m sorry, sir!” The tall blonde boy who bumped into Grimmjow did a sloppy apologize without stopping the chase of his friend ahead of him, who turned the head only to bark “Kise, if we don’t catch this train, I’m going to throw the basketball right at your face!”

“You’re so mean, Aominecchi!”

Ichigo looked at them disappearing along the road, then back at Grimmjow. He seemed to be stuck in a limbo where he couldn’t choose which emotion he had to show. Anger? Sadness? Both? Grimmjow, due to his nature, had a scarce experience with emotions besides the thirst for victory, survival and rage, so, he went for a very confused display of his mixed state of mind.

The loud horn of a car remembered Ichigo they were both standing in the middle of a road and that their right of staying there expired when the green light turned red again. He grabbed Grimmjow from the sleeve and dragged him on the safe side of the street. Being disrupted from his state of rest seemed to swing his emotion from dumbfounded to angered, as he turned around, glaring in the direction where the boys went.

Ichigo knew him well enough to realize what the deep glare glimmering into his blue eyes meant and didn’t even hurry his brain to find a solution but acted following his instinct. “Grimmjow, wait!” He put his ice cream in front of his face. “You can eat mine!” However, he shoved it towards his mouth with too much enthusiasm, because he didn’t pay enough attention to the distance between them, and the chocolate ice cream butted against Grimmjow’s mouth and nose.

Now, Ichigo had all the elements to let himself enjoy a very pleasant laugh. But it was difficult laughing in happiness when Grimmjow Jaegerjaques glared down at you with a clear homicidal intent.

“…sorry…”

Well, at least he could bear Grimmjow’s rage, unlike the two boys who pulled his trigger.

***

Urahara received the package with much enthusiasm and didn’t mind his delivery boy until he opened it. Ichigo wrinkled his nose.

“Tea?”

“That seller is the only one who imports it here in Karakura. It’s my favourite!”

“You’re telling me you used us just to have some tea?!” Ichigo snapped, and his anger peaked as Urahara silently nodded with a smile; he was two seconds from losing it and throwing the table at him. “Couldn’t you send Yoruichi?!”

Urahara ignored him. “By the way, Kurosaki. What happened to your face?”

Ichigo had worse bruises, but it was pretty much impossible ignoring the scratches under his right eye and on the left cheek.

“I argued with Grimmjow.”

“I see… I hope you didn’t damage my gigai.” His eyes went somber for a very short moment, but Ichigo didn’t miss the change of atmosphere around him, despite Urahara suddenly went back to his usual goofy grimace. “So, I should pay you now!”

“Pay?” That should make Ichigo happy, but instead planted into his heart the seed of suspect.

Urahara took two pieces of paper from inside the sleeve of his kimono. “Here, these are for a movie. Why don’t you bring Grimmjow with you?”

“You said you would have freed him from the human body as soon as we were back.”

“Yes. That was before some... let’s call them complications…” He glanced away from Ichigo’s glare. “…showed up. But I’ll have them settled by the time you’re back!”

“…tell me the truth. You sent Grimmjow with me because you didn’t want to tell him you have no idea how to take him out of the gigai, right?” Urahara’s silence was the answer Ichigo feared and he kept frowning at the man’s smile. At least until a sudden realization struck him, turning the pout of his mouth into a shocked wide-opened mouth grimace. “Wait, are you telling me _I_ am the one who will tell Grimmjow he’s still stuck in there?!” He didn’t even have a margin before losing his temper: Ichigo directly threw himself in the deep pit of irritation.

Urahara hid his mouth behind the fan and shrugged. “Better get back to work now.” He stood up with unexpected agility and walked to the back of his shop. “You enjoy your date. Ah, it’s so good to be young…”

“Date?! I don’t have any date! Urahara, come back here!”

Young and naïve, Urahara said to himself without hiding a chuckle.

Ichigo realized later what Urahara meant, when Grimmjow, before the beginning of the movie, grabbed his hand to drag him to the pop-corn stand just in time for his face to turn deep red in front of the employee.

“Wait! This is the date!”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long while and I'm back with GrimmIchi again.  
> Thanks kiki! I hope you enjoyed it!  
>   
> 


End file.
